Talk:Emilou Apacci/Archive 1
Goat or deer Shouldn't the animal form be a goat, not a deer? I'd have to check the japanese translation, but seeing as they're supposed to be parts of a chimera, a goat is much more likely.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) -I'll admit that I expected it to be goat myself, but the kanji is most definitely the kanji for deer. Cierva is Spanish for doe, also, and when it's released, Apache gains deer-like antlers rather than goat horns. I'm not certain why Kubo chose a deer over a goat, but it was clearly intentional. --Nisshoku 13:12, 28 February 2009 (UTC) --Adding to that, I just realised what I think he might have done. I believe Apache and Mila Rose both are Shishi: "Shishi (or Jishi) is translated as "lion" but it can also refer to a deer or dog with magical properties and the power to repel evil spirits. A pair of shishi traditionally stand guard outside the gates of Japanese Shinto shrines..." - referenced from this site. I think that explains it enough without me having to add to it. (As a side note, the Forest Spirit in Princess Mononoke is a Shishi - his Japanese name was "Shishi Gami", and he clearly resembles a deer, if any more proof is needed for this theory.) --Nisshoku 20:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Her release phrase I've checked her release phrase from a more reliable source (Microsoft Word) than the online translators (though the wikiled.com and animelab.com are pretty much good translators too) that this is the correct kanji and romaji: 推力, suiryoku. Just edit it if you agree with me. --Agate genbu 07:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) *I'm sure the kanji is correct, but as for the romanji, in the anime, she says "tsukiagero", or as I thought it was "giagedas". Stupid me, right? But no, the actual romanji is "tsukiagero". New Pictures? Hey, do you think we could get a better picture for Apache. Could someone find a good picture of her? That is a step down from the current one, imo. And it also does not possess valid licensing info and fair use rationale, which the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy says must be added. 20:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, it wasn't KiranTheBoi who put it up; it was LordTerrantos. I'm not sure what he was trying to pull by just posting the pic up without a message, but yeah, it doesn't meet up with what we're looking for on image policies. I don't feel Apache's pic needs replacing anyway. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Release Form Does anyone else think her breasts get bigger after she releases? I know that's a perverted question, as well as it being unrelated to anything important. I just wondered if anyone else thought that. Strategist9 22:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I didn't noticed that however they do become more revealing Pyarox 22:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, that isn't a pervy question. But my brother said the same thing. XD HuecoMuffin 22:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I noticed that as well, I thought they got bigger when she reappeared in the attack on battle began. Maybe they haven't and its the fact that she's in a different form it seems that way. User:Hanapache 10:53, 3 July 2009 Doe's don't have antlers Pardon me for being skeptical (if that's a real word) but I'm sure that does don't actually have antlers. Only male deers/goats, etc. have antlers. Evilgidgit 23:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The only species of deer whose females have antlers (as far as I know) are reindeer. But realistic or not, it is what the author decided to draw/write (not that he has to be realistic - this is a fantasy story after all). --Yyp 23:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, very true. Evilgidgit 16:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Still may be Alive? Can it be that Apache and the others can still be alive because Yamomoto did say he only burnt them just a little. Her status stays as dead. See the Forum:Deceased vs unconfirmed. (And thanks Tinni. I spent ages looking for that forum and couldn't find it anywhere. Bookmarked now.) 12:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Question. SHONEN JUMP has her name as Apacci. Now what? --Reikson 05:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I put it as the English version's spelling of her name for now, but we'll see where it ultimately goes. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Strong feeling "Apacci" is gonna be the official name, just look at what happened with Thunderwitch/Sanderwicci.Krone8 00:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC)